Family
by skye-hunter
Summary: In the end, it's all about family...and treasure...and chasing down ships...and the infamous Jack Sparrow - Rated R for mature themes - Please R&R - Updated!
1. Jezebel

I'd hope that this would be quite obvious, but just in case: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters, settings, etc. etc.  
  
Jezebel stood proudly at the bow of the ship, The Ladybird, as it entered the docks of Port Royal. She was dressed in the traditional garb of her profession; pants, black boots, big shirt, and a large belt that contained her effects (including pistol, sword, and money bag). Her hair was tied back loosely with a strip of cloth.  
  
As she stared at the fortress that loomed over the city, which was the only thing standing in her way, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Jezebel asked more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Absolutely," responded the man behind her whose hand rested on her shoulder "it's a shame though."  
  
What is, Dante?" Jezebel asked, not bothering to turn around to face him.  
  
"That you won't be able to enjoy it," he said proudly, placing a gun at Jezebel's back.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I'm turning you in. Do you have any idea what a pirate's worth in Port Royal? Your namesake alone can get me double the average pirate."  
  
Jezebel smiled to herself.stupid Dante. "So you do know who and what I am, you lied. Of course I know you know, which is why your gun is not loaded."  
  
"I still have my sword," Dante countered, a little less sure of himself than he was just moments ago.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cross blades with a pirate."  
  
"I've had more years training than you've lived."  
  
"That so?" Jezebel questioned mockingly.  
  
"Even if it were not, you are on a British ship manned by British men. Face it, you have no where to go."  
  
"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Jezebel said calmly, letting out a sigh. It was one that Dante mistook for defeat, but he quickly realized how wrong he was a Jezebel climbed atop the small wall that kept men from sliding off the boat. "Ta," she said as she mock saluted Dante and then divided into the sea. 


	2. Arrival to Port Royal

Jezebel didn't hear the cries of "Man overboard," as she shot down to the bottom of the ocean. There she remained, crawling along the sand floor, out of reach of both sharks and the men of The Ladybird. She headed towards shallower water, and thus towards land, as quickly as she could. She didn't stop until she reached the wooden columns that supported the docks of Port Royal, at which point she begin to rise.  
  
Jezebel surface and lifted herself onto the docks. There she came face to face with a cleric who looked as though he had just seen the most bizarre thing known to man. Of course part of that could have been Jezebel's nonchalant reaction to her own soaking self. As she began to ring out her hair (no longer held back) and clothes the cleric slowly approached her, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Miss, miss are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am," Jezebel replied, as she bent her knees to empty her boots of water, "don't be silly."  
  
"Well, normally it costs a shilling to dock your boat, but as you don't have one I'll just need your name," the cleric said, trying to get on with business and avoid the puddles made from Jezebel drying herself.  
  
"A name, yes.well.I'll tell you what," Jezebel replied as she removed the money bag from her belt, "I'll give you two shillings and a kiss if you not ask me for my name." At this Jezebel removed two silver coins from her waterlogged bag and placed them into the cleric's palm and then gave the man a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"All right then, Miss Smith," the cleric said with a smile and nod of agreement.  
  
Jezebel nodded her thanks and sloshed up the docks and into town. It was fair in size and stature, a few taverns, buildings to house the residents of Port Royal, a bakery, a trading post or two, the governor's mansion, the fort for protection that included a jail, an armory, and a blacksmith's shop named "Turner Blacksmithing". But Jezebel passed most of these places in favor of a tiny tavern named "The Safe Sailor" towards the end of the main part of town. After her swim she need a good drink. 


	3. The Mistake

It was only after she entered the bar and the door closed behind her that Jezebel realized her mistake. There were at least 50 pairs of eyes staring back at her, all of them belonging to man of the British Royal Navy. There was no point in pretending she belonged there so she quickly turned on her heel to leave. Her hand barely touched the door when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the man called out, "may we help you?"  
  
Jezebel spun back on her heel to face the voice. It belonged to a man, more than old enough to be her father, dressed in a red and white British Naval uniform. He was tall and thin in what she assumed was graying hair, though it could have been a wig for all she knew. However, Jezebel could tell that he was not one to meddle with and she guessed that he was a high ranking official, a captain or even commodore. She knew there was no lying her way out of her predicament so Jezebel did the next best thing, she ran out of the room.  
  
She ran as fast as she could down the street and thankfully she already knew where she was headed. The blacksmith's was not more than ten yards from "The Safe Sailor" so it didn't take long for Jezebel to reach its doors and burst through. But that seemed only o get her into more trouble as she found a sword pressed across her throat. "Whoa," was all she could say as she raised her hands to imply her peaceful intentions. 


	4. Getting Information

"Who are you?" a woman's voice questioned from a dark corner to Jezebel's left.  
  
Jezebel decided that truth would be the most fitting answer this time around, at least half-truths, "My name is Jezebel. I'm looking for a man by the name of William Turner, is he here?"  
  
"No," the voice replied, "he is not. In fact, he has not been seen in these parts for over three months."  
  
Jezebel could sense a tinge of sorrow in the woman's voice, making her think that the woman was close to Mr. Turner, "But you know him."  
  
"He is my husband," the woman said as she stepped out of the corner and stood to face Jezebel, all the while keeping the sword at her throat.  
  
"Then, perhaps, he has shared information with you?" Jezebel was fast becoming anxious as she heard footsteps (no doubt belonging to the Naval men) getting louder and louder. "Perhaps he has told you the location of an old acquaintance of his, a Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The beautiful blond Mrs. Turner slowly lowered her sword and looked curiously at Jezebel, a girl quite a few years her junior, "you know Jack?"  
  
"By reputation only, do you have information on his whereabouts or not?" Jezebel asked speedily, knowing that soon she would have to leave or else be captured.  
  
"I'm sorry, no, I haven't seen Jack in half a decade."  
  
"And your husband?"  
  
"He has not mentioned him in as many years."  
  
"Blast! All this for naught," Jezebel mumbled to herself, then returned her attention to Mrs. Turner, "Well then, I'm afraid I must leave you for I fear soldiers are after me and fast on me tail if me ears do not deceive me."  
  
"Why," Mrs. Turner asked, her interest turning to concern.  
  
Jezebel was a little insulted; wasn't it completely obvious? She swept her hands in front of her as though showing her outfit for display and said, "pirate."  
  
"Of course, I should have known," replied Mrs. Turner as she turned her back on Jezebel to set her sword upon the table, "come with me."  
  
Jezebel gave the woman an odd look but decided to follow. 


	5. Hidden in Plain Sight

They walked to the back of the shop and then up a set of stairs into a modest home. There Jezebel was instructed to put on a dress, remove the excess kohl from around her eyes, and put her hair up - all of which she did. She also placed a dagger between her thigh and a garter belt in case the plan went to hell.  
  
"This is never going to work," Jezebel commented, trying to manage walking in the women's shoes that had been given to her to wear.  
  
"It might if you just keep your mouth shut," Mrs. Turner called back as she ran to answer the now pounding on the door.  
  
Jezebel opened her mouth to counter, but the door was starting to open.  
  
"ELIZA," the man from the bar screamed, but he quickly went quiet when the door space widened, "beth. Elizabeth, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Turner replied pleasantly, "I was just upstairs."  
  
"I have reason to believe a pirate has entered your premises, may I come in?"  
  
Elizabeth paused for a moment, as if unsure, but pulled the door back to allow the man in. Jezebel quickly turned her back to the door to hide her face as well as find the nearest available sword.  
  
"So, Commodore Norrington, you have found yourself another pirate?" Elizabeth asked in a friendly manner.  
  
"I believe I have," replied the man. Jezebel could hear him enter the room and he must have seen her shortly thereafter, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"  
  
"No, not at all. That is my cousin, Judith." Jezebel made a face at the name (it was not at all her) then turned to face the commodore and Elizabeth. She knew right away that Norrington recognized her, though he seemed unsure as to where. Jezebel merely smiled and curtsied awkwardly, trying not to fall over in her shoes.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Commodore Norrington said politely.  
  
"And you," Jezebel replied smoothly. 


	6. The Tirade

It was then that there was a soft knock at the door behind them at the back of the shop. Elizabeth excused herself as the other two watched her go to answer the door. On the other side of that door stood an elderly woman holding a small, struggling boy by his shirt collar.  
  
"I swear Mrs. Turner, I'm at the end of my rope," the old woman cried. "You must get control of your boy," at this she thrust the child into Elizabeth.  
  
"What happened, Madame Smith?" Elizabeth inquired as the boy peered around its mother's dress to look at the visitors. Norrington gave a little bow and Jezebel gave a wink, the boy smiled and winked back nervously.  
  
"I found your boy snatching apples from the basket my sister sends me every month. Do you know how hard those are to come by for my sister? Here I am, helping you in your time of need and what do I get for my good deed? Robbed! That's what I get." Elizabeth tried to calm the old woman down, but it was too late, she was on a tirade. "And don't think I don't know what your husband really does for a living. Merchant sailor my hide! He's a pirate and everyone knows it! If you're not careful your boy's going to end up just like him and his namesake, Jake. We all know your boy wasn't named for yours or anyone else's great-grandfather; he was named for that nasty pirate Jack Sparrow! Isn't that right, commodore?" It seemed that Madame Smith had only just realized that there were other people in the room.  
  
"We have no proof of that, or any of your other allegations Madame Smith," the commodore replied as politely but sternly as possible, "However, if you feel so strongly about the things you have said then maybe it would b if you stopped caring for young Jack."  
  
"Indeed," the elderly woman said and with that she left the house allowing Mrs. Turner to close the door behind her. 


	7. Formal Introductions

"Jack," Elizabeth said shakily, trying to regain her composure after the verbal barrage, "say hello to Commodore Norrington and Judith."  
  
"Hello," the boy said with a smile as his mother lead him to the guests. He shook Commodore Norrington's hand and Norrington ruffled the boy's hair in a friendly, familiar manner. Next Elizabeth led Jack to Jezebel.  
  
Jezebel held back for a moment before she reached out her hand to shake little Jack's, doing this caused her sleeve to ride up thus exposing her wrist. Her hand never even touched Jack's before Commodore Norrington's hand slammed down and grabbed her wrist. In her attempt to be polite (a first for her) she had accidentally revealed the P branded onto her wrist that proclaimed her a pirate.  
  
"I knew it," Norrington stated proudly, "you are the one from the tavern. And a pirate no less."  
  
"A pirate!" Jack cried excitedly as his mother ran to get him out of the way of the commodore and the pirate.  
  
"That I am," Jezebel replied proudly, thankful to stop having to pretend. She then lifted her sleeve a little higher revealing a tattoo of a bird in flight over a seaside sunrise and that was her named in cursive, "And even better, I'm a Sparrow."  
  
"Excuse me?" Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth said in unison.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced me self to either of ye formally. Me name is Jezebel Sparrow and I'm looking for me father, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Silence fell over the room as all eyes were on Jezebel. It was Commodore Norrington who broke the silence. "But you have not found him?"  
  
"No, I was hoping Mrs. Turner here could be of help," Jezebel replied honestly (because what else did she have to lose). "But I've been told I'm about five years too late."  
  
"You are indeed, for if he had been in Port Royal of late it would be in its jail. Which is precisely where you're going."  
  
"Commodore." Elizabeth started to argue.  
  
"No, Elizabeth. I'm sorry but this girl is an admitted pirate and I have a responsibility to keep this island and its waters pirate free."  
  
"She's just a child."  
  
"She's experienced enough to run across the East India Trade Company, she knows the consequences of her actions. I've turned a blind eye to pirating in these parts one too many times and all because of my lasting love for you. But you have moved on and now so must I. Where did she go?"  
  
"I've got her, Sir," a soldier said, his sword drawn on Jezebel, who had tried to sneak out during Commodore's Norrington's heartfelt speech.  
  
"It was worth a try, no?" Jezebel asked as she turned back to Norrington and Elizabeth with a sneaky smile. 


	8. Imprisoned

Jezebel sat on the floor, leaning against the cell wall. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders, a result of her second escape attempt, and she had also lost her shoes in the scuffle. It was a fine mess she'd gotten herself into. In the cell next to her a small group of men were trying to tempt a dog that held keys in its mouth closer to them with an old bone. This was something Jezebel found very entertaining, as she was sure that the mutt was not about to budge anytime soon. "Yeh know, that dog is never going to move," she said wryly.  
  
"How would yeh know?" One of the men asked, angrily at first until his eyes fell on young Jezebel with her ripped dress and wild hair, then it became full of interest and lust, "What's a pretty little bird like you doin' in 'ere?" He asked as his cellmates all turned their attention from the dog to Jezebel.  
  
"Same as you, piracy," Jezebel said as she heaved herself from the wall and strolled over to the bars that separated her cell from theirs.  
  
There was a roar of laughter from the men's cell at Jezebel's answer. This, naturally, angered Jezebel a great deal. There were many great women pirates and she was one of them, or at least she was going to be one soon. But she chose not to show her anger and instead gave an amused smile, she even let out a soft chuckle, "something funny, boys?"  
  
"Look, lass," the leader who had spoke before said, "yeh might be a wench, yeh might even be a thief. But yeh ain't no pirate."  
  
"That a fact?" Jezebel replied as she inched closer to the gated wall. "Then I guess I'm just a wench." She began to slowly lift one side of her dress to reveal first an ankle, then a calf, then leg - all much to the delight of the men who watched. But their excitement quickly turned to anger and fright when Jezebel snatched their leader around the neck and held a dagger she'd pulled from her garter belt to his throat. "The reason that mangy cur won't move is 'cause he's been trained not ta come to scoundrels such as us. And the reason I know this is 'cause yeh idiots 'ave been doin' that fer two 'ours now and the mutt 'asn't moved yet," she growled in his ear. She then shoved him away and turned her back on the gang. "Ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
There were some murmurs between the men, but Jezebel couldn't tell if they were over her actions or his name. "What about The Black Pearl, ever heard of it?"  
  
There was even more muttering at this, and then the leader finally spoke up once more, "why do ye want to be knowing that, lass? Yeh ain't plannin' on takin' it, is yeh?" There was a roar of laughter behind Jezebel so she turned back to face the male pirates. She smiled a little when she realized all of them were a bit further away then they had been before she'd pulled a knife on their leader.  
  
"No, 'tis impossible to do that. I'm merely lookin' fer its captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"The last I 'eard o' Sparrow he was searchin' fer a new 'ideout. But that was 'bout a month ago."  
  
"It got a name?"  
  
"Isla de Pirata. At least that's what I 'eard," he responded in a manner that made Jezebel think that the man didn't feel he was helping.  
  
"Isla de Pirata," Jezebel said to herself, "Coordinate?"  
  
"None that I know."  
  
Jezebel returned to the back corner of the cell, sat down, and quickly fell asleep. 


	9. The Escape

Jezebel awoke some hours later to the jangling of keys. She slowly opened her eyes to the dark jail and peered around. The men in the next cell had all fallen asleep and the dog with the keys was nowhere to be seen. All Jezebel could make out were two figures; the tall one stood with keys in one hand and the smaller one carried a bundle. Jezebel soon recognized the forms as Mrs. Elizabeth Turner and her son, Jack. "What are yeh doin' here?"  
  
"I need to find my husband."  
  
"What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"You're going to help me."  
  
"Why's that? I see nuthin' in it fer me."  
  
"I'm helping you escape," Elizabeth cried, annoyed at Jezebel's comment; but quickly regained her composure, "not to mention, you won't get anywhere near Captain Sparrow without my influence."  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess I've got no choice but to take yeh with me," Jezebel said with a smile as she lifted herself off the floor. She could tell Elizabeth was bluffing, but it didn't bother her because she had been bluffing as well - of course she would take Elizabeth with her if she had aided in her escape.  
  
With Jezebel's agreement Elizabeth rushed quietly to Jezebel's cell and unlocked the door. The door creaked a little as Jezebel slid out of her cell. She then allowed Elizabeth and her boy lead her out a secret path of the jail and back towards the docks. 


	10. The Plan

"So, what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked as the three hid behind part of the seawall, Jack still carrying the heavy bundle that contained Jezebel's effects.  
  
"I am going to pick out a fine ship for us to sail off in," Jezebel said, illustrating with her hands as the other Sparrow often did, "and you are going to find a lovely place to stash yer young 'un while yer gone."  
  
"Oh no. I'm not leaving my son behind," Elizabeth responded sternly, "he's coming with us or the entire deal is off."  
  
"Fine," Jezebel said with a sigh to show her frustration at being told that she must change her plans, "but then he's helping us take the ship and I'm not responsible fer either of you." At that she snatched the bundle from the boy.  
  
"You want him to help you steal a boat?" Elizabeth asked indignantly.  
  
"Commandeer, nautical term. And yer both gonna help me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jezebel watched with excitement from the shadows of the docks as the five- year-old lad nervously walked up the dock ramp and onto the ship, The Ladybird. She watched as the two men left to guard the ship went to escort the boy back off the ship and, presumably, to help him to find his mommy. "Ye know what to do?" Jezebel turned and asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth replied, sounding not nearly as confident as she probably intended.  
  
"Good," Jezebel replied with a smile and then shooed Mrs. Turner to go to her part. She waited a moment or two and then began to scurry up to the docks and onto the boat; stuffing her effects into a corner of the ship. She then watched from the shadows as Elizabeth picked up her son and began a discussion with the two men. Jezebel slowly pulled her cutlass from her belt that she had already strapped around the dress she still wore and waited for Elizabeth to be led back onto the ship. And led she was, right to Jezebel. 


	11. Taking 'The Ladybird'

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm afraid I'm gonna halfta take yer boat, er, ship," Jezebel said as she held her cutlass to the two sailors, allowing Elizabeth and her son to by without a word.  
  
The two stopped dead in their tracks, it was clear that neither of them saw this coming nor did they know what to do - facts that greatly pleased the young pirate. She gave Elizabeth orders to cut the ship loose from the docks, which the woman moved to do almost immediately as she put her son down.  
  
"As yeh both can clearly see, I intend to borrow yer lovely little vessel," Jezebel said to the men in mock kindness.  
  
"This is hardly borrowing," one of them replied.  
  
"Ah, but it is. 'Cause I'm gonna ask yeh right now of ye mind er not," Jezebel said with an evil smirk as she backed the men up with her sword. There was a loud smash as the ramp pulled from the docks and fell into the sea; the ship had already begun to move. "So, can we use yer ship?"  
  
The men, clearly realizing the no-win situation they were in, immediately agreed. Jezebel smiled and called for Jack to get some rope, the boy was so happy to help that he ran as fast as he could to find some. When the lad returned, rope in hand, Jezebel took out a pistol, cocked it, and handed it to the boy, taking the rope in exchange. "Now lad, I want you to point the gun straight at that man," she said pointing to one of the two men, "and if he so much as breathes funny, shoot him."  
  
The boy nodded nervously and turned the pistol on one of the men as Jezebel went to tie the other's hands. As she tied up her captive Jezebel watched out of the corner of her eye as the boy struggled to hold the pistol up and still try to look fierce. She could also see that the untied man was readying to attack the small boy and take the gun. Thankfully, he never had a chance for Jezebel had finished tying the hands of his compatriot and quickly moved to tie him up as well. When that was finished Jezebel snatched the pistol from Jack and backed the two men to the edge of the ship where the ramp had once been. She calmly walked up to sailors, gave cruel sort of smile, and pushed them both overboard. 


	12. Where are we headed?

Jezebel emerged from the captain's quarters in full pirate garb, just as she had been while arriving at Port Royal. She smiled with pride at Elizabeth, who was currently trying to keep the wheel of the ship straight, as Jezebel had instructed her to.  
  
"How ye be doin'?" Jezebel asked as she strolled across the ship, bottle of rum in hand.  
  
"Alright, I suppose," replied an unsure Elizabeth, "I've been trying to keep the wheel as straight as possible, but the waves make it somewhat more difficult than I expected."  
  
"Well, I'll be takin' over from here, milady," Jezebel said with a grin as she took over sailing the ship for Elizabeth.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Nuthin' 'cept keepin' watch over yer boy," said Jezebel pointing to the young Jack, who was trying desperately to steady himself upon the rocking boat, "he falls in, I'm not goin' after him."  
  
Elizabeth turned to see her stumbling son trying desperately to climb the wooden stairs and quickly ran to snatch him up. "So, do you happen to know where we are heading?" she asked as she walked back to Jezebel, with her son in her arms.  
  
"Isla de Pirata," Jezebel replied dully, but soon she smirked and let out a chuckle, "Pirate Island." The meaning had only just occurred to her and she found its simple wit amusing - it reminded her of the stories that had been told about her father.  
  
"Where is that?" Little Jack interrupted Jezebel's thoughts as he sat against the wall in front of the wheel of the ship, looking up at Jezebel.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Well, how are we supposed to find a place if we don't know where it is?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Haven't a clue. We're about a month behind The Black Pearl and as it's the fastest ship out there it ain't likely we're gonna catch up - "  
  
"We're not that far behind," Elizabeth interrupted boldly.  
  
"Pardon?" Jezebel did not like the idea that Elizabeth might have been keeping secrets from her. She took a swig from her bottle of rum more out of nervousness than want of drink.  
  
"Oh, don't misunderstand what I'm saying, I have not withheld any information from you. Before I came to get you I went to the docks to talk to some of the local sailors.  
  
"That's pretty brave of yeh."  
  
"Anyway, I heard that The Black Pearl was seen no more than a week ago just 50 knots from where we are now."  
  
"Aye, that so? That does cut time considerably," Jezebel said while deep in thought, "What direction?"  
  
"East by southeast," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"East by southeast it is then," Jezebel said as she turned the wheel. 


	13. Sailing the High Seas

They sailed all the rest of the day and well past dusk when Elizabeth finally decided to put the already sleeping Jack to bed. Mrs. Turner gathered up her son from the deck, carried him into the captain's quarters, and tucked him into the bed. Jezebel held the course with drink still in hand the entire time, never bothering to take her eyes off the sea in front of her.  
  
"Where's yer boy?" Jezebel asked, completely oblivious to anything but the skyline.  
  
"Sleeping," Elizabeth replied walking back towards Jezebel, "hopefully."  
  
"In't bit early?"  
  
"For a five year old child?" Elizabeth questioned incredulously.  
  
"I suppose yer right," Jezebel replied, swigging from her bottle liberally.  
  
"Should you be drinking all that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sorry, do ye want some?" Jezebel replied, not wanting to seem completely rude.  
  
"No, I don't drink rum," Elizabeth said remembering the time she had gotten drunk with Capt. Sparrow on the island, it had then that she swore never to drink rum again and had not done so ever since. "How much longer will we be sailing today?"  
  
Jezebel shrugged her shoulder at the refusal as well as the most recent inquiry, "Don't know, why?"  
  
"Well, it is getting quite late and the last thing we need is your falling asleep and going off course. Couldn't we just anchor for tonight and start up early tomorrow?"  
  
Jezebel looked up at the stars, trying to guess the time. She clocked the time between eleven and twelve o'clock midnight. "Alright then, but we're gonna hafta work double time tomorrow."  
  
So Jezebel and Elizabeth set about dropping the port and starboard side anchors and lowering the sails. Once Jezebel felt her new ship was secure enough for her to leave the deck she followed Elizabeth into the captain's quarter. 


	14. A Pirate's Life for Me

The boy was already lying in the bed, under the covers, when the two women entered. Jezebel went to one side of the room and set herself to removing her belt and then sat down behind a desk to remove her boots as Elizabeth went to check on her son.  
  
"Jack, you must get to sleep," she whispered to her son as she sat next to him on the bed, petting his head in the typical motherly fashion.  
  
"I'm not tired," the boy countered sleepily. Elizabeth smiled gently at her young son, "Mommy, sing me a song."  
  
"Which one, baby?"  
  
"I'm not a baby," Jack snapped.  
  
"Of course you're not," Elizabeth said to sooth him, "now which song would you like me to sing."  
  
"Sing the pirate song," Jack answered in excitement.  
  
"The pirate song?" Jezebel called out in curiosity from behind a divider (one that had been added especially for her when she had been a guest of Dante's) where she'd been changing.  
  
"Oh yes," Elizabeth said, turning to the still changing Jezebel.  
  
"I'll admit ta knowin' alotta pirate songs, but none that'd be right for children's ears."  
  
"Well then I guess you've never heard this song before," Elizabeth countered. She then turned back to her son and began to sing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me - "  
  
Jezebel listened as Elizabeth sang on in a pretty voice as the child mumbled along. He only got loud once, screaming out happily " - and really bad eggs!" Jezebel smiled at this, she found the line rather humorous herself.  
  
"Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads," Elizabeth finished softly, kissing her son on the forehead and telling him once again to go to sleep. "Do you have anything for me to sleep in?" She asked Jezebel, who had sat back down at the desk, this time with her feet propped up on the desk.  
  
"Sure, there's a ladies nightgown in the armoire," Jezebel replied, pointing to the armoire across the way from where she sat. 


	15. Sleep

Elizabeth fell asleep in the captain's bed next to her son, in case he should wake up and need her. Jezebel napped in the desk's chair for a short time, but it was an uneasy sleep and she quickly snapped awake again. She realized that there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. This, however, was something Jezebel was used to. She had quickly learned from her years in Tortuga and at sea that one had to be constantly vigilant lest they be taken advantage of. And so she grabbed her half empty bottle of rum, slid from the room and out onto the deck of the ship.  
  
It was crisp and cool outside with a wind that, were the sails raised, would have moved The Ladybird smooth and fast through the waters. But even Jezebel had to admit that she was much too tired to sail just now. She decided instead to lie upon the floor of the ship, right in the center, and drink her rum while looking up at the clear sky. The rocking of the boat was soothing to Jezebel; she had always been far more comfortable at sea than on land. Pirates and sailors Jezebel could relate to; but not those who lived on land. When she had first arrived at Port Royal she had hoped to speak with William Turner the pirate and sailor, not his wife, the loving mother of a five-year-old child. Though Jezebel had to admit that Elizabeth seemed far tougher than she appeared.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Jezebel to finish off her bottle of rum and fall back into a deep slumber, the empty bottle rolling out of her hands and across the deck of the ship. In her dreams Jezebel recalled the other captains she had worked for and the other crews she had been with before anyone had ever known she was a girl. But her happy dreams quickly turned nightmarish when images of her run in with the East India Trade Company and all the consequences of that capture filled her head. The rest of the night Jezebel maintained an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
